Puzzle Pieces
by taketheleapswarkles
Summary: What if the aftermath of Barney and Robin's hook up in 3x16 was something that would change their lives forever? What else would be different in everyone's lives? The course of history for our gang is about to be changed.
1. Favors

**A/N: Hey Guys, Thanks for Reading! This is my first "published" fanfic. I've always been too nervous to post, but i've been working on this story for a while and I'm pretty proud of it. I hope you like it! Reviews would be lovely as well!**

**p.s. I sadly do not own HIMYM or any of the amazing characters...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>September 2008 (Present)<span>_**

The yoga class was just finishing up when Robin got a phone call. She reached in her gym bag and pulled out her phone. "Ted? What's up?"

"Robin, hey! I need you to do me a favor." Ted said in a hurry.

"Sure. What's up?" Robin said nonchalantly as she packed up her stuff.

Ted hesitated. "Well, I was having lunch with Stella, when Lucy's school called. She has chicken pox and Stella has a lot going on at work so I volunteered to stay with Lucy until she got home…"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Ted, is there a point to this?"

"I need you to pick up Barney from Physical Therapy."

Robin's eyes widened. "No way, nope, can't do it."

"Robin! Come on! You know I wouldn't ask if I really didn't need your help. Look, all you have to do is ride there, help him to the car, ride back, and make sure he makes it into the apartment. Then that's it. You can go."

"Why don't you take Lucy with you?" Robin replied. "Or maybe she can stay home by herself?"

"Robin!" Robin could tell by the change in his voice that Ted was clearly irritated now. "She's a child. A child that is sick. She can't stay home by herself! You really don't know anything about kids, do you?" Ted regretted that sentence the moment it came out of his mouth. "Robin…I did _not_ mean that. I'm so sorry…Robin?"

Robin took a deep breath as she fought back her tears. "Fine, I'll go pick up Barney. I'll talk to you later Ted." Robin didn't leave room for Ted to reply as she quickly hung up the phone and released the tears she had been holding back.

**_Flashback to July 2008_**

_"C9" Barney said smugly from the hospital bed he'd been occupying for the past month._

_"Barney!" Robin scolded. "Did you look at my board while I was in the bathroom?" A game of Battleship had become a weekly event that summer for the pair._

_"Robin, please?" Barney scoffed. "Of course I did!" The pair smiled. "Besides, you keep leaving to go to the bathroom. What do you expect me to do?"_

_"Yeah, sorry. I think I caught some sort of bug." Robin explained with a pale face. "It's been a few weeks now. I just can't shake it."_

_Barney cocked his head sideways and let out a small laugh. "Gee, it's too bad there's nowhere you can go to get checked out, like say a hospital" he said as he gestured around the room._

_"I know…I just hate hospitals. They creep me out and they smell weird." Robin said simply. "A5"_

_"Miss" Barney replied quickly. "Hey Robin, do you remember the first time we played Battleship?" He said sheepishly with a wink._

_Robin thought back to that memorable night three years ago. "Of course I do Barney; you were standing half naked in my apartment." It was the first time the two of them had hung out alone. Robin became his wingman that night; an honorary 'bro'. They had hit McLaren's, the cigar bar, and even laser tag. The night ended with the pair heading to Robins' to play Battleship, although Barney had taken that as an invitation to undress. Little did she know a few years later she'd be "playing battleship" for real with Barney after a night of heartache and a few too many drinks._

_"Robin? Earth to Robin" Barney called, interrupting her thoughts. "I said C10"_

_Robin shook her head and snapped back to the present. "You win." Robin began to pack up the game. "All right slugger, I'm off to work."_

_"No, Robin." Barney whined. "You can't leave me here. I'm bored out of my mind here. I can't stand this tiny room anymore!"_

_Robin laughed and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Barney but there is news to be told and apparently I have to tell it. Luckily, you have a super awesome friend who thought ahead in case this happened." Robin opened her bag and pulled out a portable DVD player along with the complete collection of Star Wars. "I stole them from Ted."_

_"Oh Robin, Thank you! I love you!" uh-oh. Barney paused. Did he really just say that? Did she hear that? Say something! The pause has been too long. It's definitely entered awkward territory now. Say anything. "I mean…the movies. I love the movies. They're awesome! You're Awesome! Everything's just…awesome!"_

_Robin was looking at Barney with a slight smirk on her face. "You're still on heavy painkillers, aren't you Barney?"_

_"Yeah…I guess I am." Barney replied._

_Robin smiled and picked up her bag. "Ok, well…need anything before I go?"_

_"No. I'm good." Barney laid back in his bed. "I'll see you Thursday though, right?"_

_Robin looked back from the doorframe. "Yep. See you Thursday Barney."_

_That was the last time Robin had spoken to Barney._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**A/N: Well, that's chapter one! I hope you liked it!**

**Much more Barney and Robin goodness to come! ;)**


	2. Facing Facts

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys for reading! Especially for the reviews. You guys have been so helpful and supportive with it being my first story. It means a lot to me! I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations :) You guys are the best, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(Present)<span>_**

Robin entered the hospital and followed Ted's instructions to the physical therapy room. As she walked through the door she was greeted by an obnoxiously perky woman at a desk. Robin wondered if Barney had already gotten to her with his sympathy card. He probably had some outrageous story about sacrificing himself to save a baby kitten from being crushed to death.

"Hi! Can I help you?" called the overly animated southern bell.

Robin plastered a fake smile and replied. "I'm looking for Barney Stinson?"

"Oh, Sorry Hun, I was confused. Usually Ted comes for Barney on Wednesdays." She giggled

"Yeah, I'm just filling in for Ted today." Robin sighed with annoyance. "I'm his roommate."

The Barbie dolls' eyes lit up. "You must be Robin!" Robin raised an eyebrow. "Barney used to talk about you all the time!"

_Ouch! Used to._ True, she was the one who started avoiding him but Robin's façade weakened a little at that remark.

"Well, Barney should be just about done. He's right through that door if you'd like to go in."

Robin thanked the girl and took a deep breath before entering the door. What she saw on the other side though, made her heart sink a tiny bit. There in the corner of the huge room was a man that looked like Barney but it couldn't be. The man she saw looked frustrated and tired as he practiced taking just a couple of steps. All his focus was on moving his feet. He seemed drained and he was being awfully reserved for Barney. Not to mention, he was wearing sweats! Now that was weird.

**_Flashback to June 2008 _**

_When Ted got the call about Barney's accident, Robin didn't jump into action like she did when she got the call about Ted. Instead, she stopped, frozen with fear._

_"What is it?" Lily asked from Ted's bedside as he answered the phone. They could all tell by Ted's reaction something was up._

_Once Ted hung up the phone, Marshall had to ask "Ted, what was that about?"_

_Ted opened his mouth but nothing came out. Finally he said "Barney's been hit by a bus."_

_"Haha, Ted." Lily said sarcastically. She knew he was mad at Barney but this was too much._

_"Lily, I'm serious." Ted spoke quietly "Barney was hit by a bus"_

_"Oh my gosh!" Lily's expression had changed to pure worry._

_"Is he alright?" Robin asked Ted_

_"I don't know. They didn't say."_

_ "Well, we have to go find him" Lily threw Ted his clothes._

_"Thanks Lily" Ted leaped out of bed and quickly changed. Ted had to see if Barney was okay. At that moment all of Ted's anger was washed away. So what if Barney and Robin hooked up? Was it really so awful that he was willing throw their friendship away? Ted needed Barney to be alright._

_The group had then found the nurse who called them and followed her directions down to ICU where Barney supposedly was. The short trip to the waiting room was made in complete silence._

_Marshall and Lily sat down in the available chairs and Marshall leaned over to grab Lily's hand. Ted took the seat closest to the door so that he was that much closer to hearing news. And Robin? Well, Robin began to wear down the carpet from the constant pacing she was doing._

_After awhile a doctor emerged, calling for the family of Barney Stinson. All four of Barney's friends stood to hear what the doctor had to say._

_"Your friend is a very lucky man." Said the doctor who had such a deep voice that no matter what he said, it would sound serious. "He has suffered injuries to about 83% of his body but he should be able to make a full recovery. I'd say it's a miracle"_

_Marshall shot Robin an 'I told you so' look "What happened to him exactly?" asked Marshall, now in full lawyer mode._

_The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, he was actually crossing the street right in front of the hospital. A buss came barreling down the street the wrong way. The police are currently talking to the driver." The doctor saw the worried expressions among the friends. "The good news is that it happened right outside the hospital so he received immediate care. After some time and some rehab, he should be as good as new."_

_"Can we see him?" asked Lily_

_"Certainly." The doctor responded. "He may be out of it for awhile though. He's been through a lot." And with that, the doctor left to once again leave the friends alone. _

_"He was on his way to see me?" questioned Ted. "He was hit ten feet away from the hospital because he was on his way to see me."_

_"Of course he did, Ted." Lily explained simply. "Fight or no fight, Barney would drop everything if a friend was in trouble."_

_"Yeah…" Ted sighed. "Come on. Let's go in." he said as he held open the door._

_"Hey guys?" Marshall said seriously. "Did anyone else think that doctor sounded like Darth Vader?"_

_"He totally did!" Ted whispered as they entered the room._

_Lily was about to enter the room when she noticed Robin had stopped outside the room."Robin? Are you coming?" she asked concerned. Lily had noticed that Robin hadn't spoken since they went to look for Barney and now she looked scared to death to enter the room._

_"I don't think I can do this." Robin said quietly. "I mean…its Barney. He claims to be invincible. I just can't imagine seeing him vulnerable."_

_"I know what you mean" agreed Lily "Barney has spent most of his life creating this 'shield of awesome'. But he needs us now. He's still Barney."_

_And with that, Robin and Lily entered the room together to find Marshall and Ted standing next to a semiconscious Barney. He did look small and fragile, but to his friends in the room, he was still just Barney._

**_(Present)_**

"Robin?" a shocked Barney asked from his corner in the physical therapy room.

Robin gave a slight smile and a small wave "Hi, Barney."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Barney asked confused.

"Ted had an emergency so he called to see if I could come get you. So…here I am" said Robin simply.

"Yeah…Thanks, but you can go." Barney said brushing her off.

"Ted told me to take you home." Robin reasoned.

Barney was avoiding looking into her eyes as he spoke. "I don't need you to babysit me."

Robin saw then just how much she had upset Barney. "That's not what I'm doing."

"I'm fine getting home by myself." Barney wasn't about to make this an easy task for Robin. "Besides, I wouldn't want to inconvenience your busy life."

"Barney, just let me take you home!" Robin shouted, letting the situation get the best of her. "Look, you don't even have to talk to me."

By now Barney had relaxed a little. "Fine, let's go. Can you hand me my crutches?"

Robin then noticed the pair of black classy looking crutches. _Only Barney_… "Nice crutches"

"Thanks! I had them specially designed" Barney spoke excitedly as they began to walk out.

Robin smiled and shook her head. "Of course you did"

"So…did you meet Daisy?"

"The blonde with the big boobs at the desk?" Robin asked "Her name is Daisy?" _Of course it was._

"Yeah! She thinks I got hurt after my motorcycle crashed during my stunt show." Barney smiled for the first time that day.

"Hmm…That's a new one." Robin said. She really did miss her banter with Barney.

The cab ride to Barney's place was filled with mindless chit-chat and laughter; both ignoring the elephant in the cab.

"…So then Marshall stood up on the table and started singing." Said Robin in between fits of laughter.

"Oh man," responded Barney as he wiped the tears from laughing. "Drunk, unemployed Marshall sounds awesome!"

Once the laughter died down, Barney and Robin just stared at each other, each enjoying the others company. But Barney couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to ask. "Robin…What happened with us?"

Robin was at a loss for words even though she knew exactly what happened to them.

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Robin?" Lily asked from outside Robin's apartment. Lily had rushed straight over after getting an urgent text from Robin. "Robin, open up."_

_All of a sudden, the door whipped open and a hand pulled Lily into the apartment quickly. Once inside, Lily noticed the panicked look on her best friend's face and the constant pacing around the room. Finally, Robin spoke. "Lily, I'm freaking out!"_

_"Yeah, I know. Your text had eleven exclamation points." Lily wondered what could possibly be troubling her friend. "Sweetie, what is going on?"_

_For the first time since Lily arrived, and most likely long before that, Robin stood still. "Lily, I uh…" Robin struggled to get it out. "I th-think that I may be pre-…There might be a…baby?"_

_Lily sat frozen, letting everything sink in. "Robin, are you saying that you're pregnant?"_

_Robin let out the breath she had been holding. She had to admit that it felt better telling her friend. "…maybe?" Lily sat stone faced while she let Robin continue. "I've been feeling kind of off lately so after I left Barneys' earlier I stopped by the store and picked up a test."_

_"…and?" Lily asked on the edge of her seat._

_"and nothing." Robin said as she threw her arms in the air. "I took the stupid stick test, but I'm too afraid to see what it says."_

_Lily could see what this situation was doing to Robin. The girl was a mess. "Robin, do you want me to see what it says?"_

_Robin flopped down on the couch next to Lily. She then turned to her friend with a sad puppy dog face and a quiet voice. "Yes please."_

_Lily gave her a sympathetic smile. "No problem. Where is it?"_

_"On the kitchen counter"_

_"Ew…Robin, you peed on that." Lily whined._

_"Big picture, Lil" Robin said exasperated._

_"Right" The girls got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. "But…you are gonna wash the counter?"_

_"Lily!"_

_"Okay, okay." They both stopped and looked down at the test and then Lily looked over to Robin. "Are you ready?" Robin reluctantly nodded. Lily then reached towards the test, but before she could get one finger on it, Robin was pulling her arm away._

_"Wait!" Robin said panicked. "Lily, what if it's positive? What am I gonna do? A week ago kids were the furthest thing from my mind. I'm not a kid person. Last weekend I grabbed some ice cream and cut a little kid in line because it couldn't decide what to get. Then on the way out, that same kid tripped, spilled his ice cream and then started crying. You wanna know what I did? I laughed, Lily. I laughed at the crying child and then I left. I walked away and I didn't look back. I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to laugh at your own kid."_

_Lily put her hand on Robin's shoulder to get her to focus. "First of all, you don't even know if you are pregnant yet and Second, __**if**__ you are, you have options and you have friends. You don't have to do this alone. I've got your back, homie." She added in an attempt to lighten the mood._

_"Thanks, Lily." Robin took a deep breath. "Okay, you can look now. What's it say?"_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Thanks again everyone!**

**So, What do you think?**


	3. The almost confession

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soo sorry It's been so long. School has been crazy and I was a little stuck on how to get from the last chapter to the stuff I have coming up. But I think I have things figured out now and I have some really exciting stuff coming up.**

**I really appreciate the feedback! You guys are AMAZING!**

**A/N 2: Just have to mention how AWESOME the last episode was! I guess now we will actually be able to see how Robin would react in this situation compared to my story version. Whatever happens...I'm excited!**

**Now, on with the story...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(Present)<span>_**

Barney couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to ask. "Robin…What happened with us?"

"Here you are" interrupted the cab driver.

Robin sighed with relief as she was able to avoid the question at hand. "Alright Stinson, let's get you inside." Robin got out of the cab and came around to the other side to open the door. The two of them silently made their way upstairs. Robin opened the door and the two of them walked in .Robin watched him take a seat on the couch slowly. Robin looked around awkwardly before saying "so…I guess I should get going if you're all settled?"

"Yeah…" Barney paused "unless you wanna stay and eat?"

Robin smiled "Barney Stinson has food in his apartment?"

Barney groaned. "Lily bought the food. Since I couldn't really get around for awhile, she said I had to keep food in my kitchen or starve because she was done brining me take-out for every meal." He smirked. "So…would you care for some microwaveable pizza? It's surprisingly mediocre."

"Um…" Robin really didn't want to get back to the inevitable conversation but she really did miss hanging out with Barney. "Sure" she replied with a smile.

The meal had gone a lot better than Robin had thought. Barney left the can of worms unopened and the two fell back into their old ways. In fact, they had such a great time, that they had dinner together every night that week. For a few hours a day, she was able to enjoy herself and just be Robin, with the exception of that one big secret hanging over her. But that was always tomorrow's problem; right now she was just enjoying spending time with her friend.

Friday's dinner was another story. Robin had just gotten off of work and was heading over to Barney's. Earlier that day she had gotten a text from Barney saying that tonight's dinner was semi-formal because he was actually going to cook tonight. Robin thought it was a joke at first. But there she was in a dress and heals, knocking on Barney's door confused as ever.

Barney opened the door with a slight smile on his face. Barney of course was in a suit but that didn't help her decide if this was all a joke. Barney's always in a suit. But when Barney opened the door further she saw that there was in fact a set table and food on the stove. Robin looked around curiously. _What the heck was going on?_ She thought.

"Barney? What is all this?" she asked curiously looking around the room.

Barney shrugged. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me this week."

Robin felt a pang of guilt. _Yeah, I helped you this week, but I also ignored you for weeks. I don't deserve this._ She thought. "Thanks Barney." She said as she took a seat at the table. "So…you're cooking?"

Barney laughed. "Well, it's just stew. I just chopped stuff up and threw it in a Crock pot. My mom used to make it for us." He shrugged.

The two began to chit chat while they waited for the food to finish. They were actually having a pretty good time. The only part that was strange was how attentive Barney had been. He was really listening to what she had to say. It was creepy.

"So, Robin, tell me about your day?" Barney said casually. "And not just what happened, how you _felt_ about what happened."

"What?" Did she hear him right?

Barney was apparently doing his impression of Oprah. "I'm not looking to problem solve, I'm just looking to listen." He said as he raised his glass towards Robin.

Robin was definitely confused at this point. She honestly had no idea what Barney was up to but she cautiously met Barney's glass with her own. "Why are you acting like this?" she asked curiously with a chuckle.

"Like what?" Barney replied in all seriousness.

Robin looked uncomfortable and puzzled "You're being super nice. It's freaking me out!" she said with a slight shiver. "Be gross, be inappropriate, be Barney." She said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, I'm being Barney." He argued. "And I think tonight's going to be De-wait for it…lightful. Delightful." He said with an uncharacteristically pep in his voice.

Robin then put on a mischievous grin and made it her mission to find the real Barney across the table. Robin began to make a series of not so subtle innuendos in order crack him but he was like a freaking stone wall. He was unbreakable. "Who ARE you?" she shouted in defeat. "Seriously, what the heck is wrong with you Barney?"

Barney smirked and got up to dish up the food. "I don't always wanna be _that_ guy. Sometimes I wanna be someone you can have an actual conversation with." This was when Robin realized he was being 100% sincere. It was nice. It was different. "Now tell me something I don't already know about you." Barney suggested. "Seriously."

Immediately Robin thought. _Well, I'm pregnant and the baby is yours._ But she really didn't want to spoil the evening. She knew the minute she told Barney the truth he would run for the hills. So instead she told him about a job opening. It was real reporting. It was a dream job for Robin. But she confessed that she wasn't going to apply.

"Why not?" Barney questioned.

"Because I'm a joke." Robin replied sadly.

Barney looked at her with sympathy. "Hey, we both know you're more than that." It was the nicest thing she had ever heard from Barney. "Promise me you'll apply?"

Robin sighed. "Barney, it's not as easy as - "

"Promise me you'll apply?" He spoke with more force.

Robin had to admit, her heart may have melted a little at his encouraging words. "Okay," She smiled at Barney. "I promise."

Barney had a bright smile on his face. "To taking chances" he said as he raised his water glass.

Robin happily raised her glass as well. "To taking chances"

The two began to dig into their meal when all of a sudden Barney spoke, "Robin, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

Robin's eyes widened. Her face instantly changed to a ghostly white. "Hold that thought." Robin interrupted as she bolted from the table right to the bathroom.

Barney looked concerned. "Robin?" He called as he stood up. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Are you okay?" When she didn't answer, Barney opened the door to see if she was all right. He then saw Robin looking miserable slumped on the floor with her hands clutched to the toilet. "Hey, what's going on?" He said as he joined her on the floor.

Robin looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Were there onions in the stew?" she asked sadly.

Barney looked confused. "…Yeah? But I didn't think you were allergic to onions?" Then Barney remembered something. "Wait…does this have anything to do with when you were '_sick_' after my accident?"

Robin pursed her lips together and shook her head almost begging Barney not to go there.

Barney looked shocked as his breath was caught in his throat. "Robin…are you…are you pregnant?" He asked in a broken voice.

**Later that night…**

It was almost nine by the time Robin entered the bar. She looked beat. Lily waved her over from the booth where she and Marshall were seated. She slumped down across the booth. "Well, he knows."

"You told him?" Lily asked shocked.

Marshall smiled "Good for you Robin!"

"How did he take the news of being a father?" asked Lily.

Robin had a guilty look on her face. "Oh…well, see, I didn't exactly tell him _that part_."

Lily looked angry. "What part _did_ you tell him, Robin?"

**Earlier at Barney's… **

"You are, aren't you? Barney asked wide eyed. "You've been sick for months, you've been acting weird, and it explains the weight gain…" He commented.

"Hey!" Robin interrupted while she tried to flatten her dress.

Barney ignored her comment and took a deep breath, "Robin…_are_ you pregnant?"

Robin began to let the tears fall and nodded her head.

Barney looked paler than Robin at that moment. He was frozen. He had no words, no thoughts, and no emotions. He was just…there.

This! This is the moment Robin was afraid of. The look on Barney's face (or lack thereof) said it all. She was ruining his life. She had given him a death sentence. Things were never going to be the same. She couldn't. "But…it's not yours." She instantly blurted without thinking.

"…Oh" he replied simply. It was hard to tell if this was a relieved 'oh' or a disappointed 'oh'. Either way, Robin felt like crap. _What did I just do?_ She thought.

"Robin!" Lily shouted interrupting her story. "You lied to him…"

Robin looked defeated. "You weren't there" she moaned. "You didn't see his face." Robin took a deep breath before continuing "Look, this is best for everyone. Barney doesn't want kids –"

"Wait! Robin, you didn't want kids either a few months ago." Lily retorted.

"Well…no" Robin stuttered realizing she was busted "But things changed. I changed."

"Barney could change" Marshall said simply.

Robin was becoming frustrated. She had to get them to understand. "I'm doing this for the baby."

Marshall and Lily looked suspiciously at Robin.

"I don't want to scare Barney away." Robin began to tear up again. "I know what it's like to have a father who never wanted you. And this," she said pointing to her stomach, "is not what Barney wants. What if Barney flees? Or what if he cuts me out of his life? Then I'm alone and this baby will never get to know Barney." Robin tried to dry her tears.

Marshall and Lily's expression had changed to looks of sympathy and concern rather than anger as they began to realize what Robin was thinking. "Sweetie, I've told you before. You're not alone." Lily said as she put her hand on top of Robin's.

Robin gave a slight smile. "Yeah. I know. But this way the baby will at least have some sort of relationship with Barney. Even if it is just cool Uncle Barney. It's better than nothing. Everybody wins this way."

Lily sighed, "But Robin, you didn't even give him a chance to respond."

Lily understood where Robin was coming from, she really did. She knows Robin and Barney better than anyone, which means she also knows how stubborn Robin can be and how dramatic Barney is. Unfortunately, Lily the confidant also knew something that could change everything. Barney had recently and unexpectedly confessed his new found feelings towards Robin. She'd never seen him so head over heels for a girl before. Barney made her swear not to tell a soul though and considering how honest he had been with her that day, she felt obligated to keep his secret…for now.

"Do you guys remember when I told you how Barney reacted at your wedding when he thought I was pregnant with Ted's baby?" Robin had a point. "Barney was pretty close to a heart attack that day. There was a zero percent chance of him being the father then but he still reacted like his life was over."

"Okay, so it wasn't Barney's finest moment" Marshall reasoned.

"And then…" Robin continued "There were the 'wonderful' reactions I got from you Yahoos this summer. Remember?" she said with her eyebrows raised.

* * *

><p><strong>Next...How did the rest of the gang react to the news?<strong>

**A/N: What do you guys think? This was a difficult chapter. I'm also a little anxious about the formatting of the story. Not my strong point.**

**Anyway. let me know what you think? New chapter coming soon!**


	4. Realizations

**A/N : Hey guys! Wow...So glad you guys are enjoying the story! I'm loving writing it!**

**Sorry for being MIA lately. School has been chaotic! Also, I was a little stumped with this chapter. I knew where I wanted to go after this, I just had to get over the bridge. I hope you all like this chapter. I have some pretty exciting stuff coming up and I can't wait for you all to see!**

**A/N 2: This chapter compliments the first chapter pretty well in addressing some issues and I hope that comes across.**

**Please let me know what you guys think? You guys keep me motivated!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(Flashback)<span>_**

_It was several hours after Robin got the call from the doctor confirming she was pregnant and she and Lily were now sitting in the bar. It wasn't the best place to take a pregnant Robin, but Lily had to get Robin out of that apartment. Robin had been acting like a zombie since she learned the truth. She was going through the motions, but she wasn't really there._

_Lily walked over to the booth and handed Robin a drink._

_Robin grabbed the glass, took a drink and immediately spat it back out. "What is this?" Robin growled._

_Lily raised her eyebrows. "It's seltzer." She replied simply. Robin stared Lily down. "Robin, no! You can't drink if you're pregnant."_

_Robin began to pout. "Great, the one time I could really use a drink and I'm 'not allowed"_

_"Sorry Sweetie" Lily said sympathetically. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. "So…you ready to talk about it yet?"_

_Robin stared into her glass as she held on tightly to it. Of course she didn't want to talk about it. Talking about it made it real and she was not ready for that yet. "Lily…"_

_"I know." Lily responded as she patted Robin's arm. Lily's phone buzzed. It was a message from Marshall. "The boys are gonna meet us down here." Lily told Robin._

_Robin's head snapped up. She completely forgot about Marshall and Ted. "Lily, you can't say anything. Okay?" she said panicked._

_"What?" Lily asked. "Why? I'm sure they'll be supportive –"she reasoned but Robin cut her off._

_"Lily, please…just don't say anything to them yet."_

_"Robin, you know I can't lie to Marshall." Lily whispered. "Even if I tried…it would slip out somehow."_

_"You don't have to lie," she emphasized "just hold off on telling him. Please?" She pleaded._

_Lily looked worried. "I'll try, but don't wait too long…" Lily began to hiccup "I'm scared for my health." Secrets had a tendency to stress Lily out._

_Lily has always had trouble keeping secrets. She didn't do it on purpose; she just can't keep things to herself, especially with Marshall. They tell each other everything. On the other hand though, Robin was her best friend and if this is what her best friend needed, then she would try her hardest to follow through._

_"So…" Lily said in an attempt to change the subject…sort of, "Who's the dad?"_

_"Lily!" Robin exclaimed._

_"Oh come on…just a hint" she pried. "Do I know him? Is it that guy with the super buff arms? Oh! Is it the guy that lives on a ranch? What about the guy –"_

_"Lily!" Robin interjected "Drop it."_

_Just then the boys walked into the bar. Marshall sat down next to Lily while Ted went to get drinks._

_"Hey Baby," Lily said as she greeted her husband. "How was the interview?"_

_Marshall grunted and sank further into the booth._

_"Here Buddy" Ted said as he placed a beer in front of Marshall and then sat down next to Robin. He glanced over at Robin and noticed that something was off. "Robin? What are you drinking?"_

_Robin panicked. "Um…"_

_"Are you still sick?" Ted asked going into parental mode. "You should get that checked out."_

_"…Food poisoning" she said impulsively. Robin then went on to tell a story about some bad takeout she grabbed earlier._

_"Hey, Robin?" Marshall interjected "Weren't you supposed to see Barney this morning?"_

_Shoot! Thought Robin. She was supposed to see Barney today. She had promised him. But, how could she face Barney right now? She wasn't ready to tell him yet, and if she saw him it would slip out. She just knew it._

_"I'll go tomorrow." She said, knowing it was a lie._

_Marshall's phone began to buzz, effectively ending the conversation "Oh Hey, its Barney!" …or not._

_"Hey Man! We were just talking about you. What's up?"_

_Robin tuned out Marshalls phone conversation. She suddenly found the floor very engaging. She began to twirl her fingers and her leg wouldn't quit shaking. Lily looked across the table and noticed how pale Robin was. Lily was curious about her sudden attitude change._

_"Barney! I'm not gonna guess the nurse's bra size" Marshall shouted, snapping Robin back. Then with a whisper, Marshall added " … right now"_

_"Lily there?" Barney asked from the other end of the phone._

_"Yeah. We're all here."_

_"Even Robin?" he asked timidly._

_"Oh yeah, Do you wanna talk to her?" Marshall offered. Robin's head snapped up. She started to wave her hand to stop Marshall but it was too late. "Look she told us she forgot to come by today, but I'd take it easy on her. She has food poisoning." He then tried to pass the phone over to Robin._

_"No thanks." Robin said quickly._

_Marshall continued anyway. "Oh come on. He's not mad. Here" He offered her the phone again._

_Robin was fed up. "Okay, give me it." Her voice was strong but her shaky hand told another story as she took the phone. She held it in her hand for a moment, just staring at it. It was simple. She could get on that phone and tell him the truth or… "Oops." Robin called out as she dramatically let the phone fall to the ground, disconnecting the call. "Sorry Marshall." She handed back the phone._

_Lily's mind was racing. What was going on with Robin? She thought about everything that had happened the past few days, when suddenly it hit her. "Barney's the father!" she shouted a little too eager._

_Robin's heart stopped. She nearly passed out right then and there. She felt as though the walls were caving in on her._

_Lily couldn't believe she had said that out loud. She could tell Robin was freaking out._

_Marshall and Ted were looking back and forth between the girls, trying to figure out what was going on._

_"Robin?" Marshall asked ending the silence. "Are you – Are you pregnant?"_

_Well, there it was. The secret was out. Robin simply nodded while she continued to stare at the floor._

_"Are you kidding me?" Ted exclaimed._

_Everyone turned to look at Ted who had become quite angry with the situation._

_Ted continued "You got pregnant from your one night stand with one of my closest friends? Jeeze, Robin. How could you be so stupid?"_

_"Ted!" Lily shouted, shocked by his outburst._

_Robin was not expecting that. Her eyes began to well up as she sat there in silence. Stupid hormones._

_Marshall spoke up "That was a little harsh, Ted"_

_"Yeah, I know…" Ted confirmed full of regret. "I'm just gonna go." He grabbed his coat and was out the door before anyone had a chance to say anything._

_The three of them at the table sat in silence, wondering what the heck just happened._

_Ted was seated on the couch downing his third beer when there was a knock on the door. "Ted, please open the door." Robin pleaded._

_Ted reluctantly rose from the couch. Silently, he opened the door for Robin and went back to the couch to open another beer._

_Robin nervously entered the room but stayed close to the door. Robin played with fringe on her purse for a few moments before timidly asking, "So, do you hate me now?"_

_Ted looked at Robin with a shocked expression. "Do I-what? Why would you think I hate you?"_

_Robin raised her eyebrows, giving off a look of 'really?'_

_Ted sighed. "I didn't run from the bar because I was mad at you." He said obviously. "I left because…I guess I was kinda bummed."_

_Robin walked towards the couch where Ted was seated. "Bummed?"_

_Ted turned to face Robin. The alcohol was beginning to take effect on lovelorn Ted. "It's just…You always said you never wanted kids."_

_Robin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I still don't want kids Ted. What's your point?"_

_Ted looked to the ground. "Before we broke up, you told me if you were going to have anyone's babies…they'd be my babies. But now you're having a baby with BARNEY of all people."_

_Robin's heart sunk with Ted's confession. It's true she's never been that into kids, but for Ted, that was always his dream. It's the reason they broke up. They wanted different things and neither was really willing to settle. But now here's Robin, living Ted's dream…without Ted._

_"I'm sorry Ted." Robin sat down next to him. "You know it's not like I planned this…right?"_

_"Yeah I know" Ted mumbled like a pouting child._

_"I mean, not just now at this moment." Robin continued. "I mean like…EVER! I've never factored kids into my future." Robin began to pace the room. "I have spots for you, Marshall, Lily and even Barney in my future but there is NO room for kids. Not an inch. My future is already planned. I have a plan, Ted!" Robin was beginning to panic. Her voice was becoming louder and faster with every sentence. Suddenly, she stopped. "Oh my god…I'm pregnant." The situation was finally beginning to hit her. "Ted? I'm pregnant."_

_All of Ted's issues were forgotten. He was being selfish. Robin was the one that needed a pep talk. Not Ted. So Ted decided to take action. "Look at me, Scherbatsky." He walked over to Robin and grabbed her by the shoulders to get her focus. "Yes, you're pregnant. So it's time to make a new plan." Ted knew the best way to get through to Robin was to be direct and to the point. "What do you wanna do?"_

_Robin looked Ted straight in the eye and replied as truthfully as she could. "Ted, I wanna go throw-up." And with that, she ran off to the bathroom. Robin knew Ted meant 'big picture' wise but Robin couldn't think about that at the moment._

_A few minutes later, Robin came back out and was greeted by Ted and two cups of tea. Robin smiled and gratefully took one of the mugs. The two walked back towards the couch._

_"Are you feeling better?" Ted asked as they sat back down._

_"Yeah." Robin answered truthfully. "I know its called morning sickness but so far it's kind of all the time sickness." Ted wrapped his arm around Robin and the two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Robin confessed something. "Ted…I'm scared."_

_"I know." Ted answered sincerely. "But you can do this. I mean, if you want to do this. Do you…want to do this?" he asked cautiously._

_Robin looked up at him. "I know I said I never wanted kids, but now that I know one is coming whether I like it or not…I don't know. I don't think I'd be able to give it up. Knowing that I have a kid out there that I'm not raising just because I was thinking about myself…I don't think I could do that. I mean, there are lots of successful career women out there with kids, right?"_

_"Absolutely" He said with reassurance._

_Robin smiled and laid her head on Ted's shoulder. "Thanks Ted." She said softly. "You're gonna make a great dad one day. Stella and Lucy are lucky."_

_Ted smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, but I think I'll settle for amazing uncle right now."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I love Ted and Robin friendship and I hope I portrayed it alright.**

**Back to the present in the next chapter!**

**Let me know what you guys think! You all Rock! ;)**


End file.
